


Выводок Скайуокеров

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Заявка: Во время зайгеррианской миссии Энакин вынужденно переспал с Мираж. Кроме того, та выжила. Какое-то время спустя на крыльцо Храма подбрасывают загадочный контейнер с дырочками в крышке и красноречивой надписью: "Воспитывай ИХ сам!".





	Выводок Скайуокеров

– Учитель, не могли бы вы перестать ржать и помочь мне с этим... с этим!

– Выводком, – с готовностью подсказала Асока.

– К тебе это тоже относится, Шпилька! – Энакин попытался схватить за шкирку удирающего детеныша и упустил уже пойманных двоих.

– Ну не знаю, Энакин, – Оби-Ван задумчиво теребил бороду, – ты так органично смотришься. Просто грех вмешиваться.

Взъерошенный (один из котят добрался-таки до его шевелюры), взмыленный Энакин оставил на секунду попытки одновременно снять котенка с портьеры, другого оторвать от терминала, где уже появилась голограмма недовольного Мэйса Винду, а третьего, отчаянно пищащего, спасти из слишком узкой щели за диваном, и укоризненно посмотрел на учителя.

– Это месть, – безнадежно сказал он. – Я знаю, это ваша месть, учитель, но не понимаю, за что. В конце концов, я у вас был только в одном экземпляре. И никогда не застревал за диваном!

– Иногда казалось, что тебя как минимум десяток, – улыбнулся Оби-Ван. – Что касается дивана… – Он загадочно умолк, но все-таки сжалился над своим бывшим учеником. Аккуратно высвободил детеныша из щели и передал Асоке, которая машинально принялась почесывать тому подбородок, извинился перед Винду за ошибочный вызов, полностью обесточил пульт комма (тут же потерявший всяческий интерес к сломанной игрушке котенок послушно перебрался Оби-Вану на плечи). Энакин наконец получил возможность выпутать маленькие острые коготки из своих волос. Посмотрев на последнего, устрившегося на гардине, он махнул рукой и только пододвинул кресло поближе, чтобы тому в случае чего было мягче падать.

Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только блаженным мурлыканьем зайгеррианских котят.

– И что мне теперь делать? – Энакин угрюмо оглядел устроенный хаос. Хорошо, он решил открыть коробку в своей комнате, а не в общем зале или на мостике крейсера. – Запаковать обратно и вернуть адресанту? В ведре утопить?

– Как вы можете, учитель, – возмутилась Асока. – Они такие милые, давайте оставим их себе!

– Это дети, а не домашние животные, – напомнил Оби-Ван. – Если они не одаренные, они не могут остаться в Храме. А я не чувствую в них склонности к Силе.

– Может быть Падме согласится помочь, – не сдавалась Асока. – А мы сможем их навещать!

– О, конечно, сенатор Амидала будет счастлива растить детей Энакина от другой женщины.

Энакин залился краской и помрачнел еще сильнее.

Оби-Ван положил руку ему на плечо.

– Вероятно, вернуть их матери – и в самом деле лучшая идея.

– Нет, – отрезал Энакин. – Она отказалась от них. Зайгеррианцы рабовладельцы – как думаешь, что с ними станет, если отправить их назад?!

Котенок пискнул в его руке; Энакин удивленно взглянул на него, ослабил хватку и медленно выдохнул.

– Рабами мои дети не будут, – сказал он. – Я поговорю с Падме… то есть с сенатором. Она поймет. Если нет… – Он твердо посмотрел в глаза Оби-Вану. – Если нет, и Орден откажется мне помочь, я уйду и сам буду их растить.

– Это серьезное решение, Энакин, – проговорил Оби-Ван. – Ты уверен? Минуту назад ты собирался топить их в ведре.

– Рабами они не станут, – повторил Энакин. – Только через мой труп. Хотя даже в случае моего трупа, я надеюсь, вы позаботитесь, чтобы они не стали рабами.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

– Мне не очень хочется делать что-то через твой труп. – Он осторожно переложил задремавшего котенка на диван. – Попробую поговорить с Советом: может быть, найдется менее радикальный выход. А вы пока устройте им, не знаю, лежанку? Гнездо? Нору? Никогда не интересовался повадками зайгеррианских детенышей... И постарайтесь обойтись без трупов до моего возвращения, – добавил он, закрывая за собой дверь.

С душераздирающим мявом позабытый всеми котенок сверзился с гардины в предусмотрительно подставленное кресло.


End file.
